kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror at 10 Below
Terrorists. Through the recent reports, Tiger Team One had been branded a terrorist group by Stormwind and Darnassus. Terrorists. They let their criminals run rampant and allow vigilante justice be swift, yet the Unit was the terror group. The Team had to lay low of late due to these circumstances. Thrall and his diplomats had more to worry about than trying to justify the need for the group to the outside emissaries. Jaina had tried all that she could as well, even though a sloppy operation had been conducted in the port. She was just as surprised that the underground movement of thieves and madmen had been infiltrating her gates, and security had apparently been tightened up as a result of the ruckus. Nukhan sat atop his wolf at the familiar pass in Alterac. The ebb and flow of most operations were controlled here, and the carnage of splintered wood towers were a testament to that. Horde and Alliance gave and took in a cycle that proved unending. It became a game, almost, the fury of war waning to most as new lieutenants and blood guards sought to make a name for themselves on the blood splotched terrain. It was a spot where the brute strength of the Horde could give way tot he cunning of the Alliance, and an area where no quarter could be given and bloodlust was allowed to control tactics. He had patrolled this area for quite some time now, ever since his failed rescue operation of the famed Unit Stalker Tharashk. He had underestimated the recent aquisitions of the Alliance, and the guards that watched over him were armed to the teeth with many of the recent enchantments. The rest of the adventurers in the area proved to be nothing more than rats, annoying as they were. He had failed his team then, not heeding the warnings of the advanced scouts. Humans, elves, draenei... who were they to stand in the way of the Horde and bring to trial one of their own without being able to defend himself? They mocked and ridiculed him in the square, humiliated him and stripped him of whatever honor he had left after his foray into Stormwind. He was at least deserving of a swift execution if that was what they had planned all along, not the kicks in the groin and rocks to the head by those who would cower at the sight of him in their dreams and gasp for breath in their nightmares. The failure still haunted him. The sneers of the blood elves in the Unit as he ordered the retreat, the yelps of the trolls, watching the elite unit toss Thar into the wagon and head west, where Dwarven gunfire was heard moments later. Outnumbered, outmatched, his hands still twitched yearning to crush every bone in their faces. Terrorists. He spat as he rolled the word over in his mind once more. He yanked on the reins and turned his wolf around, facing the new group he was assigned. 100 orcs sat atop 100 wolves, all waiting on the final orders of their Centurion. There had been no forward attempts at the pass in the recent weeks, and scouts reported of new towers and bunkers being constructed by Alliance forces in the buffer zone. The drums had already signaled the pending attack, letting the eager orcs be ready at a moments notice, and an eerie warning to those in the mountains ahead. There was no need for surprise today. Nukhan wanted to let them know they were coming. He wanted them to wonder throughout the day when they would arrive. "Soldiers of the Horde! This is no game today! We will not watch them march atop their horses and tigers, some seeking fame, others seeking and end to their miserable lives." When the thundering sounds of 101 wolves would come down upon them, he wanted to see them try and remove the terror from their faces, steady their bows and spears as their legs tried to stop their hearts from racing away. "We will ride in and show them the truth in their stories! Abominations! Savages! Monsters!" The sound of hilts hitting the ground and dual grunts of "HOO!! HAA!!" echoed through the pass. "They desire to inspire their people with fear! Today, we will give them their fear! Let them bathe in it, be coddled in it, seek refuge in it. It will be the last thing to release them from their game!" More grunts, cheers and weapons clashing echoed throughout the area. Drums and horns started soon after, as Nukhan turned his wolf Magnus once more, facing the downhill slope into the valley. The wolf's breath was excited, the steam escaped from his mouth at rapid speeds. Nukhan's heart began to race, the bright white of the snow began to turn a slight shade of pink as he raised his massive human sized axe. His wolf began to trot gently down the hill. As they approached the bottom, he gripped the reins tightly with his left, feeling Magnus begin to swell as he sped up. The sound of armor clanking began to be drowned out by the sound of the wolves behind him. Reaching the bottom of the hill, he thrust his axe forward and let out a booming "Lok'tar ogar!", reciprocated in turn by the orcs that were catching up. The mountains shook as the raiders blasted full speed on the tundra. He would lead his group to victory this day. He would turn back the scurrying dwarves and send few home with stories to spread. He would give the Alliance their wish for terror.